


Serizawa et le Papier Bulles de la Mort

by Astray



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Gen, Je suis pas désolée, Serizawa aime son papier bulles, c'est dangereux le papier bulles, crackfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamao se retrouve, au grand dam de ses condisciples, en possession de papier à bulles. Et a donc la réaction la plus normale qui soit: il ne peut rester aucune bulle à la fin. Tokio est maudit, Genji n'en fiche pas une rame et Ryô est encore plus dingue que d'habitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serizawa et le Papier Bulles de la Mort

C'était la fin... la fin des haricots. Enfin, pas exactement. Si Tokio avait su dans quel pétrin ce pauvre colis arrivé par accident entre les mains de Tamao allait les mettre, il aurait fichu l'objet au feu. Ou quelque chose du style. Que Serizawa aie des accès de bêtises, ça, il pouvait faire avec. Honnêtement, il aurait balancé le roi des monstres par dessus le toit depuis belle lurette s'il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Seulement, là tout de suite, Tokio n'avait qu'une envie : exploser la tête du crétin qui avait envoyé ce foutu colis. 

De son perchoir, il avait une vue imprenable sur le toit. Et pour s'occuper – et essayer de faire abstraction des âneries de son – malheureusement pour lui – meilleur ami. Genji semblait sur le point d'exploser, il pouvait presque entendre la pression s'échapper de ses oreilles en sifflant. Pas mieux qu'une cocotte-minute. Et Izaki qui essayait, enfin, c'est beaucoup dire, de lui faire entendre raison. Que non, zigouiller Serizawa, c'était pas une option. Non, je sais, t'es en rogne mais quand même. Bon, Izaki étant Izaki, il ne mettait pas vraiment de cœur à l'ouvrage, et se contentait de se tenir prêt à faire barrage au cas où Genji péterait vraiment un boulon. Ça allait finir en foire d'empoignes tout ça... Tokio se balança d'avant en arrière, malheureusement, aucun mur à proximité pour s'assommer dessus. La vie était injuste. 

Indifférent au drame qui se déroulait autour de lui – et à cause de lui – Serizawa continuait sa tâche avec application. Il prenait un soin tout particulier à le faire dans l'ordre, sans en rater une seule. Sa concentration était telle qu'il n'entendait même pas Genji ruminer, ni même Tokaji piquer une crise dans le fond. Enfin si. Ne pas entendre un Tokaji énervé, il fallait être sourd. Il était pas grand, mais il avait du coffre. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était un miracle qu'Izaki ne lui aie pas sauté à la gorge. Pas encore. Ah, mince, il en avait raté une. Fait chmire – et dans les grandes largeurs, s'il-vous-plaît. Il poussa un grognement exaspéré. Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit avec cette bande de pieds nickelés dans le coin ! 

« Vous avez pas un peu finit vos conneries ? Si vous êtes pas foutus de rester sans faire chier trente secondes, vous pouvez décarrez ! » Voilà, ça c'était dit. Maintenant, back to business. 

« Oye, t'as pas l'impression de pousser là ? C'est qui qui nous emmerde – et royalement – depuis trois plombes avec ce putain de papier à bulles ? » 

Manifestement, l'éclatage de bulles devra reprendre plus tard. Pas que Genji soit du genre poli, mais là, il atteignait des sommets. 

« Si t'es pas content, tu peux aussi dégager. Je suis sur MON canapé. Je fais ce que je veux sur MON canapé. »

Tokio allait se tirer une balle. A bout portant. Avec de la grenaille. Quelque chose, et vite ! Il se laissa tomber en arrière, son crâne heurtant avec un bruit sonore – et de manière douloureuse – le sol. Mais pas de petits oiseaux à l'horizon, ni d'étoiles, pas même un mini-blackout. Comment allait-il survivre ? Il se résigna. Enfin, il essaya. 

« Tamao ? » Il attendit que l'énergumène en question lui prête son attention. « Tu veux bien arrêter avec ce papier un moment ? Ça porte sur les nerfs à tout le monde, et franchement, là, j'ai presque envie de te lancer un sac de brique à la tête. Même si je sais que ça sert à rien. Fais une pause. » Pfiou, c'était une longue tirade ça. L'arrière de son crâne lui faisait mal. Il devrait penser à arrêter les coups sur la tête mais bon, les habitudes ont la vie dure. Il devait avoir fait quelque chose dans une autre vie, sinon il n'aurait pas à baby-sitter cette brochette d'agniotis finis. 

« Mais Tokio, j'aime bien exploser les bulles ! Ça me détend ! »

« Sauf que ça fiche les nerfs à tout le monde, crétin ! » 

« Genji ? »

« Quoi ? » 

Ouh, grognon l'ami Takiya. Oh et puis merde. « Ta gueule. » Voilà. Clair, net et précis. Ou pas. A croire qu'ils l'avaient jamais entendu jurer... C'était dit, Tokio allait se trouver un pont pour faire du saut à l'élastique sans élastique, et vite. 

« C'est pas la mort, Tokio. »

« Ouais, après tout, c'est génial d'exploser les bulles ! »

Fallait compter sur les Mikami pour foutre le bordel et donner raison à Tamao. Tokio allait les tuer. Lentement. Et après, il les embroche et les fait rôtir comme des cochons de lait. Si si. Avec la pomme et tout. Ouhlà, il fallait qu'il arrête de lire des bandes dessinées européennes, ça lui réussissait pas. 

« Ah, tu vois ? » Et Tamao de reprendre son occupation, et ce malgré le grondement de rage de Genji. Qui allait lui sauter dessus. A la une, à la deux, à la-

« Papier bulles ! »

De quoi ? Hein ? Tokio avait des hallucinations. C'était pas... ou bien ? Tokio, finis tes phrases, bon sang ! Il nageait en plein délire, il devait rêver. Ryô était là. Pourtant il n'y avait plus rien avec Hôsen depuis qu'ils leur avait mis la mine... Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Mieux encore : il rêvait. Depuis quand Ryô essayait d'arracher le papier bulles des mains de Serizawa ? 

« Non mais ça va pas ?! » Et bim... Fallait s'y attendre. Tamao n'est pas un bisounours – quoique la plupart du temps, son apparence puisse le donner à penser. Et il est possessif. Tokio le sait d'expérience – autant dire que c'est toujours un poil embarrassant d'avoir Tamao toujours sur son dos, limite à gueuler à tout le monde que Tokio est à lui. C'est très très embarrassant – et il n'oubliera jamais le regard paniqué que Tokaji a lancé à Shoji. Parlant de Shoji... Ah si !

Shoji venait de débouler sur le toit, et irradiait une aura de violence à peine contenue. L'ex-judoka était du genre stoïque, mais Tokio le comprenait. Ryô a faillit le tuer, et voilà qu'il se pointait comme une fleur à Suzuran pour piquer du papier bulles. Franchement, le type qui a inventé ce truc était soit sadique, soit inconscient, soit taré, soit les trois. Peut-être les trois. Sûrement les trois. Heureusement, Shoji ne semblait pas décidé à aller taper sur Ryô – au moins ça de gagné. A la place, il demanda d'un air presque calme ce qu'il foutait ici, bordel. 

« A part l'évident ? Je peux pas te dire. » Fit Tokaji en haussant les épaules. 

Et les Mikami, qui avaient semble-t-il décidé qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, qui en rajoutaient. Il allait les tuer. Tous. 

« Genji, rattrape-moi ces deux macaques. » Il en avait marre. Prodigieusement marre. Normalement, il serait descendu lui-même pour obliger les quatre crétins à se séparer mais non. Sinon il y aurait des cadavres et Suzuran n'avait pas besoin de ça. 

« Chuis pas ton larbin, Tokio. » Et Genji qui s'allumait une clope et continuait d'observer la scène dans l'indifférence la plus totale. A le voir, on aurait dit un bookmaker, ou un arbitre sur un match de catch. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? 

Tokio fut on ne peut plus soulagé lorsqu'Izaki sort les mains de ses poches et alla tirer une mandale aux jumeaux infernaux.

« Non mais t'es malade Izaki ? On t'as rien fait ! »

« T'en veux une deuxième ? » 

Merci Izaki, merci ! Je t'aime, tu peux pas savoir, mais je t'aime, là tout de suite. Merci ! Il en pleurait presque de bonheur. D'un côté, il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi même les premières années écoutaient Izaki – à défaut de faire ce qu'il demandait. Il n'y avait guère que lui pour coller un coup à un Mikami et lui faire comprendre, sans avoir besoin de s'expliquer, que si ledit Mikami insistait, il allait se prendre la déculottée de sa vie en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'bougre d'emplâtre de Mikami'. Les jumeaux reculèrent, à contre-coeur. Ouf, au moins, ça. Maintenant, arrêter le massacre avant que ça dégénère. Enfin, que ça dégénère encore plus parce que là, c'était assez mal barré. 

La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois... Et merde. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Taiga ? Pourquoi ! Arrête de poser la question, tu veux pas savoir. « Hey. Tu tombes bien... tu veux pas le récupérer ? » Il fit un geste en direction des deux têtes de mules qui avaient passé la vitesse supérieure – et s'envoyaient des coups de lattes qui faisaient mal rien qu'à les voir. Il avait beau savoir que Tamao avait la tête dure, ça faisait trois coups de pieds qu'il se prenait dans la tête et c'était pas des petits non plus. 

« Ryô ? » 

Pas de réponse. Cela surprit Tokio – il l'avait vu faire : normalement, Ryô s'arrêtait dès que Taiga lui parlait mais là, rien. Des nèfles. Ce ne fut que lorsque Taiga s'avança vers les deux chiffoniers que Tokio remarqua qu'il tenait un parapluie dans la main droite. Le parapluie de Ryô. Bizarre. 

WHACK ! 

Ouille, ça devait être un sacré parapluie. Même pas plié. Taiga venait de l'abattre sur la tête de Ryô. Ce qui eut l'effet désiré : Ryô se retourna aussi sec, manifestement prêt à cogner celui qui avait eu le front de lui taper dessus, et s'arrêta tout aussi brutalement. Impressionnant. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, Tokio se doutait que Serizawa ferait de même avec lui. Ou pas. 

« Ryô, je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? »

« Mais il a du papier à bulles ! »

Tokio aurait pu juré entendre Taiga se coller une baffe mentale. Oui, lui aussi il avait eu la même idée. Dans un élan de solidarité pour son collègue 'baby-sitter', Tokio descendit enfin de son perchoir et les rejoignit. 

« C'est MON papier bulles ! T'as qu'à avoir le tien ! »

« Tamao, ferme-la. »

« Mais Tokio- »

Ledit Tokio fusilla son ami du regard, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce qui eu l'effet escompté. Tamao referma la bouche et arbora un air faussement contrit. Personne n'était dupe, même pas lui, mais au moins il ne bougeait plus. Tokio jeta un coup d'oeil à Taiga, lui faisant signe qu'il était désolé, mais que lui non plus n'y comprenait rien. 

« Ryô, on y va. »

Sauf que Ryô ne bougea pas. Il se contentait de regarder le morceau – presque complètement anihilé – de papier à bulles. En faisant plus attention, Tokio remarqua qu'il en restait encore une d'intact. Une seule et unique bulle. 

Visiblement à bout de patience, Taiga utilisa le manche du parapluie pour tirer Ryô vers lui : « On rentre, maintenant. » Traînant son condisciple vers la sortie, profita de l'occasion pour excuser le comportement de Ryô. Non, ça ne se reproduira plus, il y veillera. 

J'espère bien. La dernière chose que Tokio entendit fut Taiga qui râlait après Ryô, lui rappelant qu'il n'était plus un gamin. « T'es trop grand pour faire l'andouille avec du papier bulles. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, c'est non. Et tu fiches la paix à Serizawa. » Tokio sourit, soulagé de ne pas être tout seul avec des idiots. 

Il se retourna vers Tamao, lequel regardait dans sa direction. Comme il n'avait pas l'air disposé à bouger, ni une ni deux, Tokio se saisit du papier – et éclata la dernière bulle encore intact. Pack !

Il n'avait pas prévu que Tamao se réveillerait et le regarderait avec un air de chien battu. « Tokio... » 

« Plus de papier, plus de bulles ! Y a plus de bulles, plus rien, niet, nada, des clous ! La paix, enfin, le silence ! Youpi ! » Il craquait, c'était dit, les plombs avaient lâché. Il était cuit. Il ne fit même plus attention aux autres élèves qui le regardaient comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième encéphale. 

« Oh... merde... » Firent les Mikami, dans un très bel ensemble, il faut bien le dire. 

« C'est malin Serizawa, tu l'as cassé. »

« T'es injuste Izaki, c'est pas moi ! »

« Si. » Pour une fois que Tokaji était d'accord avec son meilleur ennemi. Mais non, ça passa complètement inapperçu. 

« Oh, toi le hamster ! »

« De quoi le hamster ? Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le hamster, Shoji ? » Et voilà, un hamster en boule, un. Avec un Izaki qui devait faire un effort pour pas se foutre de lui, un Shoji complètement détaché – et se moquant royalement des conséquences. 

Et un Genji qui se fit la réflexion, pour la énième fois, qu'il avait atterrit chez les barges, et qu'il y en avait pas un pour rattrapper l'autre. A voir Tokio danser sur place, il y avait de quoi avoir peur. S'il avait été dans un autre lycée, il aurait probablement fuit. Mais c'était Suzuran... Ce soir, ils allaient tous picoler et le lendemain, seule compterait sa Seigneurie la Gueule de Bois.

**Author's Note:**

> Première fanfic CZ postée pour moi... Partie d'une idée complètement barrée d'une amie sur FB - ben oui, c'est la faute du papier bulles. Toujours. 
> 
> Vos avis?
> 
> ps: Je la poste aussi sur mon compte ff.net (Tristana). Donc walà, c'est juste pour éviter les confusions.


End file.
